Because vehicles can have a global market, vehicles are manufactured to operate under most weather conditions, including extreme heat and extreme cold. Because vehicles are made from a multitude of components provided by a multitude of suppliers, these components must also be made to operate under the same weather conditions. Different areas of the world present different weather challenges, and until a vehicle is operated in a particular area with severe and unusual weather conditions, vehicle component operating problems may not be anticipated until the actual weather condition is experienced. Testing components under these severe and unusual weather challenges would enable prevention of the potential problems caused by such weather.